oblivionagefandomcom-20200214-history
Aziel Luster
"" Aziel is a male victor in The Hunger Games: Oblivion Age, and is the victor of the 94th Hunger Games, which he won at age 15, often seen as a handsome and ruthless boy during his games, he grew up to be much more mature and confined, often closing himself off from others. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Aziels early life, only that he grew up in District 1 and his father made engagement rings. Aziel lived a rather spoiled life, and this is probably what led him to strive to be someone more mature as he grew up. 94th Hunger Games Aziel was probably a feared tribute from the beginning, being so loved by the Capitol from the start, with his almost snow-white platinum blonde hair and his fiery amber eyes against his tanned skin from years of spearing fish on the open ocean, he was adored almost immediately upon entering the capitol. Training Aziel trained quite often. He mentions training with the female tribute from his district, Raina, as well as the tributes from District 2 and 4. Aziel showed significant compatibility with a tomahawk and a sword. In his private session, he likely showed the game-makers these skills and ultimately scored a 10. Interview In Aziels interview, he didn't have to do much to get the capitol to love him, he was handsome, charming, and very convincing with his bad-boy-with-a-secret act. There wasn't much to be said about his interview, aside from this being where he earned his title, "The Heartbreak Prince." The Games Not much is actually known about Aziels games, aside from the fact that the arena was a scorched forest with lava rivers and scorching sun and that he earned 2 kills in the bloodbath, his partner also fell victim to a brute boy from District 5 in the bloodbath. By day 18, there were only 4 tributes left, him, the girl from 2, the boy from 4, and the girl from 11. The male tribute from District 4 ate poisonous berries on accident and died moments after, leaving only two careers and that girl from 11. Aziel and the girl from 2 hunted for the other tribute until finally cornering her by a lava waterfall where the girl from 2 shoved her into, killing the girl from 11. It was just Aziel and the girl from 2 now. And here is where his other title, "Jawdropper," comes in. The girl from 2 pounced Aziel, wrapping a rope around his neck. She was strangling him, but he managed to shove her off, causing her to stumble back. Aziel stood, and swung the sharpened, butt end of his tomahawk under her chin. He proceeded to rip her entire jaw out. The girl from 2, stumbled around, with her entire mouth missing, it was so disgusting and brutal that the game-makers censored it, but the Capitol knew exactly what happened, and they loved it. At this point, all Aziel did was grab what was left of her, and threw it into the lava. He promptly won, finishing with approximately 6 kills, and his games had a run time of two weeks and 4 days. After the Games In later years, he'd go on to mentor the tributes of District 1, along with his victor partner. Like most attractive victors, Aziel was put into prostitution by President Sugar and Aziel slowly grew to be more closed off, though still maintaining a normal personality around others. He mentored the female victor of the 99th Hunger Games, Crystallia Aglora, and sometime after the games, he slowly fell in love with her.